Mi vida en Estados Unidos
by Nzkaya
Summary: Esto sucede cuando NG se desintegra, un pobre Ryuchan tiene que enfrentar al mundo, por suerte tiene a su lado a un Angel Caido. DEJEN REVIEWS, ONEGAI!
1. Una discucion y un Angel rubio

Este fic, es yaoi, mas que obvio. Esto se hace cuando se disuelve Nittle Grasper.  
  
-Una pelea, Y un Ángel rubio-  
  
Había sido una noche larga en el departamento, después de una estampida de amor, tan solo quedaban dos cuerpos cansos, cubiertos por sabanas. No importaba nada, tan solo el amor profesado. Mientras que la Luna continuaba contemplando a los amantes cansados.  
  
Yo descansaba en el pecho de Tohma, mientras que el jugueteaba con mi cabello revuelto, empapando en un sudor fruto del cansancio. Cansado, tranquilo, pero mi mente aun impaciente por saber la decisión de Tohma. Por que terminar con el grupo.  
  
-Tohma?- -...- -Por que quieres terminar con el grupo?- -Ryuichi, ya no quiero hablar de eso...- -Pero Tohma, por...-  
  
Tohma se había sentado al borde de la cama, realmente no quería hablar de eso, lo note por que su sonrisa desapareció, algo que nunca pasaba.  
  
-Ryuichi, esto es una despedida, voy a comenzar una compañía, y tu debes seguir cantando- -Que acaso ya no quieres a Ryu - chan?-  
  
Mi forma infantil no desaparecía, para protegerme creo yo.  
  
-Encontré un manager es muy bueno, se llama K', te llevara a Estados Unidos, para que abras tus horizontes y ...- -Quieres que me valla...-  
  
Mas que una pregunta, era una afirmación, Seguchi Tohma se quería deshacer de mi. Pero, por que? Seguchi, se había levantado poniéndose una bata, y sacando un fólder con información de K'.  
  
-Ryuichi, por favor, comprende, tu y yo, es hora de cambiar en Estados Unidos y yo en mi compañía- -No Tohma, por que me quieres enviar a Estados Unidos? Muy bien podría seguir cantando en Japón?- -Pero tu tienes que ir?- -Por que?!- -...-  
  
Por que Tohma, por que no me quieres aquí, por que no quieres que yo este aquí... Algo me ocultas...  
  
-QUE ME OCULTAS!?- -...- -Seguchi Tohma, contesta!!-  
  
Tohma se levanto y fue por una copa de vino y hablo dándome la espalda.  
  
-Ryuichi... Estoy comprometido, en dos semanas me voy a casar con una mujer llamada Mika Uesugi, nuestros padres nos comprometieron- -...- -Lo lamento nunca pensé que mis padres me obligaran, cuando supieran mis preferencia, pero no, hable con el padre de ella, y dijo que era un contrato sagrado y no se podía romper, hable con ella, pero no se puede hacer nada- -PERO HASTA AHORA SE TE OCURRE DECIRME!! ME ENAMORE DE TI, Y AHORA ME DICES QUE TE VAS A CASAR?!! -Lo lamento...-  
  
No puedo creer lo que me ha hecho.  
  
-Te amo, Ryuichi- -CALLATE!!-  
  
Me levante me puse unos pantalones y avente al estúpido conejo rosa que me dio, tome el fólder y me fui, si quería que desapareciera, lo haría... Salí del departamento a pesar de las objeciones de Tohma. Buscaría a K' y me iría con el a Estados Unidos. Me detuve en un café, y me dispuse a buscar la dirección de ese tal K'. Que suerte esa en el mismo distrito. A unas cuadras de aquí. Me puse a caminar a los departamentos. Pero por que me sentía tan tranquilo? El me había traicionado. Por que estoy tan calmado? Aun recuerdo cuando nos conocimos. Yo era (y soy) el chico hiperactivo de la clase, infantil y muy despreocupado, en cambio el, era y es el chico responsable, caballeroso, trabajador, inteligente y atractivo. Nuestro contacto fue por casualidad. Un trabajo de arte, yo cante y el toco el teclado y de hay fue una conexión mágica, y como premio por mi "excelente", el me regalo un conejo rosa, al que yo llame "Kumagoro". Después de eso, nos frecuentamos muy seguido y con unas escasas semanas después del trabajo, comenzamos a vivir juntos, y ese mismo día, nos amamos como nunca, con timidez, arrebato, ternura, pasión, locura, miedo y con lujuria desenfrenada. No ocupábamos palabras para saber que nos amábamos y desde ese momento nunca nos esperábamos hasta hoy, el se casara y me voy a Estados Unidos.  
  
Mientras mi mente trabajaba en recuerdos del pasado sentí de repente un jalón del brazo .  
  
Alguien se había aprovechado de mi descuido y me había aprisionado en un callejón. Yo estaba que me moría del miedo, nunca me había pasado algo semejante con Tohma, siempre me había cuidado, nada de esto hubiera pasado, si el hubiera estado cuidando de mi, si el, lo único que me salvo de la primera apuñalada del ladrón, fue que me derrumbe al suelo llorando, llorando por que ahora estando sin el, estaba a merced del cruel mundo , del mundo de el cual yo me escondía.  
  
"Dinero" repetía el hombre mientras que yo, con poca ropa puesta y no mas de 1000 yenes en el bolsillo, pero eso no sacio su hambre de avaricia. Apretando con furia el dinero, no era suficiente y decidió que la mejor forma de cobrar lo faltante era con mi cuerpo, el tipo se acerco a mi, guardando la navaja, se inclino. Yo seguía en el suelo, llorando a la soledad, pero para cuando el tipo estaba besándome reaccione y lo patee con fuerza, pero no, debí suponer que el era mas fuerte que yo y tan solo provoque su enojo, me aventó al suelo del cabello; yo estaba boca abajo con la boca reventada por el impacto; se abalanzó a mi, y con furia intento arrancar la ropa. Estaba histérico, hacia lo que podía para quitármelo de encima, pataleaba, y le arañaba, pero cada acción era contestada con golpes certeros. No lograba nada. Ya nada podía hacer, iba a ser ultrajado, y a nadie le iba importar, ni para Tohma fui lo suficientemente importante para quedarse conmigo. Estaba solo.  
  
Mi cuerpo y mi mente se rompieron, ya no podía luchar, esta a la merced de ese hombre. Mi manos y pies dejaron de pelear, y de mis ojos salían lagrimas amargas, por la resignación y la vergüenza. Mi corazon latia, mis pulmones respiraban, pero no estaba presente, Ya no lo estaría en esta noche obscura moriría. Cerré mis ojos y de que el destino me usara como juguete.  
  
-STOP!-  
  
Abrí mis ojos de golpe, aun empañados por las lagrimas de frustración, no pude ver quien detenía a mi amante mortal. De un momento a otro, mi cuerpo dejo de sentir la presión que lo oprimía al suelo, unos golpes y uno de ellos cayendo al suelo, rogando de que mi salvador saliera victorioso. Unas manos me ayudaron a levantarme pero yo seguía con los ojos apretados por el miedo, otorgado momento antes. Al abrir mis ojos, con miedo horrible me di cuenta que el que me levantaba era mi amante mortal. No! mi salvador había perdido, pero de repente, una bala salió de la nada, rozando mi mejilla, para impactarse entre los labios de mi amante. Callo muerto? Gire para ver quien había sido el causante, para encontrar con un Ángel Caído con pistola en mano.  
  
Un pensamiento fugaz paso por mi mente, el Ángel me salvo del demonio para que el fuere quien me condenara, como lo hizo con el. Se acerco a mi, miro mi mejilla, saco un pañuelo de su pantalón y limpio la sangre que salía de la herida.  
  
-Excuse me, A donde vas ha esta horas?- -Voy a los departamento Yutzuni- -Vamos te acompaño, no sea que generes mas problemas- -Gracias-  
  
Aun tenia miedo de mi Ángel Caído, tenía miedo que me juzgara y me diera muerte.  
  
-Vamonos rápido, y no te preocupes, no esta muerto-  
  
Supongo que noto mi preocupación al girar varias veces, para ver al hombre que quedo en el suelo, era cierto lo que dijo ya que no había rastro de sangre, mas que la mía. Cuando llegamos a los apartamentos, revise la carátula de habitantes y encontré el de K' en el ultimo piso, aunque era el principal,. Ya que todo el piso era de el. Estaba por oprimir el timbre, pero me contuve, eran las horas de la madrugada, y lo desperertaría por que termine con Tohma, y corro a su casa a pesar de no conocerlo, para pedirle ayuda sobre mi vida amorosa, que non es muy convencional. Así que retire la mano del botón y me pesando que hacer. Siempre había vivido con Tohma, no me preocupe por hacer amigos. Tan solo conocía a Noriko, pero ella no estaba en Japón.  
  
No tenía a donde ir, estaba abandonado por mi culpa, mi amor y mi corazón no me permitían seguir durmiendo en la misma cama que el.  
  
-Que pasa?-  
  
El Ángel se me quedo viendo por mi comportamiento estático. Como explicarle todo a mi Salvador.  
  
-Esa persona que viniste a buscar vive aquí no?- -Si- -Entonces por que no tocas el timbre- -No se- -Por?- -No me conoce, no lo conozco, no se si se moleste por que vengo a buscarle- -No pasa, de que no te deje entrar-  
  
Así que con valor, oprimí varias veces el botón de la residencia de K'. Una risa de sorpresa se escucho tras mío. Gire y me encontré con el Ángel Caído, señalándome y riendo.  
  
-Que sucede?- -Ja ja Yo vivo hay, Si buscas K'.... Yo soy K'-  
  
No puede ser mi Salvador es mi Manager.  
  
-Ven! Pasa!-  
  
K' saca una llave y entramos al edificio. Me moría de vergüenza, como pocas veces. Al llegar a su piso entramos, era un lugar muy espacioso, aunque parecía casa de soltero, ya que estaba algo descuidado, respecto al orden de las cosas.  
  
-Y dime tu eres Sakuma Ryuichi, o me equivoco?- -Si, pero como lo sabe?- -Por que hace una hora hablo Tohma-san y me pidió que te buscara, ya que te habías ido enojado del departamento- -...- -Por eso te estaba buscando- -Tohma, mando a alguien a buscarme, ni siquiera lo intento el- -No lo malinterpretes, el me dijo que también te buscaría, no hubiera sido bueno que volvieras a ver a Tohma-san - -Creo que tienes razón...- -Entonces, te quieres quedar a dormir o te llevo con Tohma-san??- -...- -Sakuma-san?- -Dime Ryuichi, y si, me quedo-  
  
Espero que les guste el fic. Este fue una apuesta con amiga, ella estaba escribiendo un fic, pero tardaba mucho, le amenace que si no terminaba pronto su fic, yo subiría uno con personaje que a ella le encanta y lo obligaría hacer leperadas ajajajajajaja. Ya me escuchaste Sayakita. Jajaja. Pero Uds. No sabrán como sigue. Si quieren enviar tomatazos, criticas, ya saben, pero no virus, por que se los regreso peor. 


	2. Adios Tohma

-Adios Tohma-  
  
Ojala llegue el momento en que Tohma, dejara de uscarme con tanto ahinco, que acaso no sabe   
  
que me duele su busqueda. Yo no lo puedo olvidar y no lo hare, el fue una persona que lleno   
  
mi vida con amor, cariño y con sus innumerables detalles. Como no enamorarme de un hombre   
  
tan encantador, dulce y detallista.  
  
Pero a final de cuentas, me dejo... Me dejo por una mujer...  
  
Casi todo el dia, estoy en el departamento de K' el ya se acostumro a mi prescencia, se   
  
resigno mas bien.  
  
Me la paso sentado en la haitacion, acostado, dormido... no me levanto durante el dia y menos  
  
durante la noche. No como, no me importa, ni siquiera dulces.  
  
Tan solo me muevo cuando llega K', el me alimenta como si fuera un bebe, me obliga a bañarme,  
  
aunque el es quien me baña. Parezco un muñeco de trapo, que se sume en la depresion.  
  
Pero luego llego un dia que no esperaba... K' se desespero de mi...  
  
-ESTOY HARTO!!! CUANTO TE VAS A LEVANTAR DE LA CAMA?!!-  
  
Pero yo no contestaba, para permitir a K' continuar con su monologo.  
  
-Llevas casi tres meses!! Reacciona! Tienes que seguir con tu carrera, te he tenido paciencia  
  
cosa de la cual yo carezco, pero hoy es definitivo, empacamos y mañana en la mañana, nos vamos  
  
a Estados Unidos, y no me importa, si te tengo que cargar o arrastrar...-  
  
No puedo creer que K' halla tomado esa decision, a lo mejor un cambio de clima... de ciudad...  
  
pais... continente... me relaje, sera mejor para mi, asi que sali de mi tranze y detuve a K'  
  
a la mitad de su monologo.  
  
-Si... quiero irme de Japon... hoy...-  
  
-Pues.. Hay que empezar a empacar para poder salir en la noche-  
  
-No es necesario, empaca tu ropa, yo me encar que cuiden tu departamento-  
  
-Wauw... y ese control de las cosas donde salio-  
  
-No K', tengo dinero y con eso se consigue lo que yo ocupo. Entonces?-  
  
-OK...-  
  
De un minuto de silencio , K' me dice...  
  
-Quieres despedirte, o avisarle a el?-  
  
Otro minuto...  
  
-No-  
  
-Seguro? Nos vamos y tardaremos en reresar y Tohma-san, no podra ir. Esta muy ocupado con su  
  
compañia-  
  
-??-  
  
-Nada...-  
  
-Entonces lo logro...-  
  
-Su compañia se llama NG, me dijo que es en honor al grupo-  
  
Como podia ser ahora esto, terminar el grupo y a su compaña ponerle NG, que no simplemente pudo   
  
ponerle su nombre, tenia que seguir con el nombre del grupo que yo invente...  
  
-Ryuichi, estas bien?-  
  
-No...-  
  
La verdad salio de mi boca.  
  
-Vamos rapido, por favor-  
  
En menos de dos horas empacamos la ropa de K' y unas pocas prendas que K' me habia comprado. Y  
  
a las siete de la tarde estabamos en el aeropuerto, esperando el vuelo de las diez de la   
  
noche... Podiamos volver para regresar para el abordaje, pero yo no queria, habia juntado   
  
suficiente coraje y fuerza de voluntad para tomar la decicion, y no la volveria a juntar si  
  
regresabamos al departamento, HOY ME HIVA DE JAPON.  
  
-Espera aqui Ryuichi, tengo que hacer una llamada-  
  
-...-  
  
Aun pensaa en lo estaba apunto de hacer, lo unico que tenia en la cabeza era a un hombbre   
  
"Seguchi Tohma". Quisiera verle antes de irme, pero no tenia sentido, al instante de verle,   
  
la poca fuerza que aun me mantenia en el aeropuerto, se desvaneceria y me transformaria en un  
  
manojo de nervios, llorando un mar de lagrimas.  
  
Despues de una media hora que K' se fue y no llegaba me empeze a desesperar. Asi que me   
  
levante de la silla de la sala de espera y me fui al minibar.  
  
Hay haia un hombre de cabello rubbio que le tapaan los ojos, el cabbello algo largo, despeinado,  
  
en otra ocacion, le hubiera coqueteado, pero no hoy, hoy tan solo tenia ganas de tomar algo.  
  
-Me podia dal algo de vino combinado-  
  
El hombre tan solo acintio y me acerco una copa, en el estaba la mitad de vino tinto y blanco,  
  
una extrañeza mia que se me pego de Tohma que no se donde la aprendio.  
  
En la espera de K' me limitaba a beber mi vino "rosado", tan solo me detenia a contemplar la  
  
copa, y las gotas de vino que corrian atravez de la figura de cristal, como caian hacia el vino  
  
en la base de la copa, y nada mas una pequeña se escapo, para deslizarse al lado opuesto de   
  
esta, estte acto repetitivo, me mantenia envelezado. Cuando termine con las dos botellas, me   
  
percate que el ruio me mirabba con curiosidad. No comprendia hasta que recorde que yo habia  
  
desaparecido del medio y supongo que me reconocio y le extraño verme aqui.  
  
-Usted es Sakuma Ryuichi de Nittle Grasper?-  
  
-Solista ahora...-  
  
-O.O-  
  
Parece que se sorprendio ya que dejo caer una copa en la arra, haciendo que se rompiera en el  
  
acto. Uno de los pedazos de cristal me callo en la frente, procovando una herida, muy   
  
superficial, pero aun asi, mi cara se cubrio de sangre.  
  
-GOMEN SAKUMA-SAN-  
  
-No te preocupes ^_^-  
  
Me fui al baño, para limpiarme la cara, ya enfrente del espejo, mi cara estaa teñida de un   
  
color rojo carmesi, mi ropa tenia unas pequeñas gotas, ya que de mi barbilla caian pequeñas   
  
lagrimas de sangre, para chocar contra el piso una que otra.  
  
Un jalon y un abrazo rapido, me sorprendio, en menos de un segundo revivi mi asalto he intento  
  
de violacion.  
  
-QUIEN TE HIZO ESTO?!!-  
  
Su voz, esa voz. NO!! NO PUEDE SER EL!!!  
  
-RYUICHI CONTESTA, QUIEN TE LASTIMO??!!!-  
  
Comenze a llorar, no sabia que hacer, si correr, o aferrarme a sus brazos, que??!! no tenia ni  
  
la mas minima idea..  
  
Entonces mi cerebro maquino una idea bastante estupida... Lo empuje con fuerza, haciendolo   
  
retroceder, para chocar contra uno de los cubiculos del baño.  
  
-Alejate!!-  
  
-Ryuichi...-  
  
-Callate!!-  
  
Me moje la cara, agarrando poco de papel del baño para sostener mi herida, y cuanbo estaba por  
  
salir...  
  
-Ryuichi, perdon...-  
  
-Callate Tohma, no quiero saber nada de ti, me duele aun, y me va a doler por mucho mas tiempo,  
  
por favor no me busques, que no sabbes lo mucho que arde mi corazon?-  
  
-El mio tambien me duele, dormir en la misma cama...-  
  
-CALLA!!! no quiero saber nada de tu vida!! Tuviste desde que nos conocimos para decirme que   
  
estabas comprometido, incluso antes o durante que HERAMOS pareja-  
  
-Perdon, yo...-  
  
-Ya me heriste Tohma, ya veremos que nos dice la vida, pero por ahora, no te quiero ni ver-  
  
Con esto ultimo, sali del año, esperando que el tiempo volara como el viento , y que fuera   
  
hora de abordar-  
  
-Donde estabbas Ryuichi? Ya estamos por abordar-  
  
-Perdon K'-  
  
Ya cuando la joven estaba recibiendo los boletos de abordaje... Tohma llego corriendo con un  
  
boleto en la mano, hastadonde sería capaz, para lastimarme.  
  
-Que disfruten su vuelo-  
  
Entramos lo mas rapido que pudimos, ya que K' haia visto a Tohma y a mi desesperacion de salir  
  
de hay.  
  
Ya cuando esamos sentados, en primera clase a peticion de K', entra Tohma...  
  
-Ryuichi, no te desharas de mi facilmente..-  
  
-Tu eras quien se quiere deshacer de mi!!-  
  
-No es asi-  
  
-SEÑORITA!!, EL JOVEN NO TIENE BOLETO!!-  
  
-Basta Ryuichi, por favor...-  
  
~Perdon señor, pero el joven tiene boleto de primera clase~  
  
-MALDICION TOHMA! QUE NO TE VAS HARTAR DE PERSEGUIRME-  
  
-No hasta que me perdones y comprendas que mi intencion nunca fue el lastimarte-  
  
-Basta si, te perdono si quieres, pero no te comprendere nunca-  
  
"Por favor tomen sus asientso, ya que el avion esta por despegar"  
  
Tohma y yo nos sentamos, por un rato, por suerte nuestros lugares estaban separadas. Pero   
  
despues de 20 minutos...  
  
-K'-san, por favor cambie de lugar conmigo-  
  
-K' por favor no lo hagas...-  
  
-Sorry Ryuichi, pero Tohma-san es mi jefe-  
  
-Que? No puede ser, ahora todos me ocultan algo-  
  
-Calma Ryuichi, esas no son mis intenciones, pero tu deberias de haber sabido que como Manager,  
  
fui contratado y pagado por Tohma-san, y como tu firmaste "conmigo" tines contrato con NG, asi  
  
que Tohma tambien es tu jefe-  
  
-No puede ser, lo que me faltaba-  
  
Me derrumbe en el asiento, indignado y molesto, no podia ser cierto, yo trabajaa para Tohma,  
  
sin saberlo.   
  
K' ya se habia cambiado de asiento y estaba Tohma a mi lado.  
  
-Despues de todo lo que ha pasado me encargare de cuidarte-  
  
-Asi como cuidas y te obscecionas de Eiri Uesugi-  
  
-Ryu...-  
  
-Que crees que nunca me di cuenta, de como lo tratabas, como lo miraas, por eso mas que nada  
  
te casaste con Mika Uesugi, ya que el estar casado con ella podias acercarte a el sin ningun  
  
problema-  
  
-Ryuichi...-  
  
-Tohma, estabas conmigo para olvidar al rubbio, y como ahora te presentaron la posibilidad de  
  
poder estar cerca de Eiri, te vas dejandome a mi-  
  
-No Ryuichi, yo...-  
  
-Mirame a los ojos Tohma Seguchi, y dime que me amas a mi y nunca has amado o amas a Eiri   
  
Uesugi-  
  
Tohma desvio la mirda y se levanto del asiento para colocarse en el anterior... No puede ser  
  
nunca me amo, tan solo me uso, no puedo... no quiero volver a Japon nunca, no quiero volver  
  
a Tohma, ya me arranco parte de mi alma, con esto, ya no mas...  
  
-Que paso?-  
  
-K' no me vuelvas a ocultar algo tan importante, ya que si lo haces... bueno tan solo te dire,  
  
yo soy mas peligroso que Tohma-  
  
El viaje continuaa, tantas largas horas que no podia soportar, ya que apesar de todo, yo seguia  
  
siendo un chico hiperactivo, harto de estar esperando la primera parada del avion, comenze a   
  
tararear canciones.  
  
"En este momento comienzo mi vida sin TOHMA SEGUCHI, volvere ha ser yo, el mismo chico de la  
  
preparatoria, volvere hacer el Ryuichi, que no conocia Tohma..."  
  
Cuando llegamos a la primera parada del avion, Tohma se bajo al instante, cuando abrieron las  
  
puertas, alegando que no le importaba perder el vuelo, y en un suspiro, habia desaparecido   
  
entre la multitud.  
  
El cambio de avion se hacia dentro de dos horas, por un retraso, y yo ya me sentia mas calmado,  
  
y mi corazon, daba un suspiro...  
  
Antes de ir a comprar dulces para el camino, K' me hablo  
  
-Ryuichi, el vuelo sale en dos horas, puerta cinco seccion D, ten tu boleto y...-  
  
-Si?-  
  
-Ten..-  
  
Me extendio una bbbolsa, que al abrirla, encontre un conejo rosa, que queria decir esto...?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Espero que les guste la continuacion, tenia el segundo capitulo en copias, (escribo al reverso)  
  
pero no las encontraba, y me daba flojera buscarlas, pero hoy me decidi y las busque, las   
  
transcribi, y pues las edite...  
  
Ya se, doy mucha lata con los ... pero ni modo o me quieren asi o me dejan de leer, NO! NO ES  
  
CIERTO, SI QUIEREN LO QUITO!!  
  
Bueno gracias a quienes dejaron Reviews:  
  
Reiko Noriko:  
  
Dile a tu hermana que no me muerda, mejor que me ayuda a quitarme el bloqueo mental que llego  
  
ha tener, vamos todo queda entre escritoras, no? Y como se llama tu fic? me gustaria leerlo^_^  
  
Meyka Tanimoto:  
  
Pues que crees?? No le dicen nada a K' en los aeropuertos, por que su linda Magnum insiste en   
  
viajar, tu me entiendes verdad, Y muchas gracias, por el halaga ^_^  
  
nat-chan07:  
  
Y si va haber escena slash, pero aun no, mientras mas es la espera mejor quedara la escena slash,  
  
o no?  
  
HISUMI-CHAN  
  
ARIGATOU, QUE LINDA MI NIÑA, Y DILE A TUS AMIGAS, QUE CARLOS ESTA SOLTER"O" JAJAJA, BUENO,  
  
LASTIMA NO SALE YUKI, PERO SALE RYU-CHAN!!  
  
******POR FAVOR DEJENME ALGUNA SUGERENCIA PARA PODER CONTINUARLA, POR QUE NO TENGO NI LA   
  
******MAS REMOTA IDEA!!!  
  
*****MALDITO BLOQUEO!!!!!! BUAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!***  
  
########PERO YA SABEN DEJEN REVIEWS#############  
  
si alguna queja del escrito, no es mi culpa, utilice el bloc de notas, por que el word, me   
  
esta joo...iendo la vida, con una santa ventanita, de "INSTALE SINONIMOS" "INSTALE CORRECTOR"  
  
maldita mugre... 


	3. ¿Donde esta Ryuichi?

----------------------¨¿Donde esta Ryuichi?¨----------------------

Quien se imaginaría que habría una dulcería tan grande en un aeropuerto, y mas con esta enorme cantidad de dulces, chocolates, mentas, gomitas... Esto es el paraíso o. Me la pasó recorriendo los tres pasillos de la tienda, subiendo a la canastita todo tipo de dulces... pero cuando se llena agarro otra canasta y la lleno también. Cuando llego a la caja un señor con cara de pocos amigos, me arrebata los dulces y yo tan solo le saco la lengua. El sujeto tan solo alza la ceja. No me importa! Por que tendré dulces!.

-50.00 euros-

- O.O - ups, había olvidado que estaba en Europa ... no traigo euros! Traigo puros yens... QUE HAGO?.

-señor...- uuy como se le nota la cara de amargado a este tipo...

Waa! Que hago? Quiero mis dulces, pero no traigo dinero... ya se! Le hablare a K´ !

-Un segundo por favor , tengo que hacer una llamada-

Salgo de la tienda… pero me acabo de acordar que nos teníamos que reunirnos para abordar! Y ya pasaron dos horas! K´ me he dejado solo!

Me voy corriendo, pero no me di cuenta y cargaba con una de las canastas de dulces y hay dos policías siguiéndome! buaaa! no soy ladrón!

Se que debo detenerme, pero si me detengo no alcanzare a llegar a la entrada del avión. ¿Cual era la entrada? Seccion D. ¿Pero que puerta?

Santo cielo ahora son cuatro policías! Van a pensar que Ryu-chan es un chico malo que roba!

Voy corriendo, y ya he pasado la puerta tres, pero ahora son cinco policías voy a llorar... mas bien ya estoy llorando

-BUAAAAAAA!K´! KKKKK´! AYUDAME K´! BUAAAA!-

Voy gritando por todas las salas, para poder encontrar a K´.

-¡Deténgase¡¡¡Deténgase señor!- Los policías están diciéndome que me detenga, pero no puedo!

De la nada, aparece K´ con cara de fastidio a mas no poder.

-Demonios Ryuichi, donde dem...- Le caigo ensima a K´ y tiro todos los dulces y en eso los policías me levantanpor los hombros y yo grito.

-¡RYU CHAN NO ES UN NIÑO MALO!-

Me arrestan a mi y a K´ por intentar ayudarme y ahora estamos metidos en donde están todos los guardias del aeropuerto. Sentados los dos en una habitación y los dos estamos con esposas en unas sillas de madera y un gran espejo en frente.

-K´... perdimos el avión? - K´ se avienta sobre mi... un segundo por que sus esposas están rotas ?

- ¿QUE SI PERDIMOS EL AVION¡¡¡CLARO QUE LO PERDIMOS¡¡¡Y AHORA ESTAMOS ATRAPADOS AQUI¡POR TU CULPA!-

-BUAAA! No me grites! Fue sin querer! K malo!-

Todo lo que gritábamos obviamente era en japonés. Y cuando K ´ estaba por matarme entra una mujer.

Parece linda ¡me gusta su cabello! Me recuerda Tohm... mmhh… creo que ya no me gusta su cabello.

-Hola señores. Soy Catarine (se pronuncia Katarin) McAllen, soy la persona encargada de la seguridad del Aeropuerto. Y están aquí por que se han levantado cargos en contra de ustedes.-

Parece que esto no esta mejorando.

-Caranie domo, esto es un mal entendido... si me permite explicar lo qu...-

-CALLE! Estoy aquí, tan solo para que acepten que han robado y firmen las confesiones, para que sean procesados por la policía de Liverpool-

Nooo! Esto no puede estar pasando! Mejor no hubiera salido de Japón... bueno si salgo de Japón, pero no tan lejos hubiera ido a China, o tal vez a Nueva Zelanda.

-Mire McAllen domo! Yo soy el representante de este joven, Sakuma Ryuichi, y es muchas cosas, menos un ladrón! NO lo ocupa! - - no puedo creer que K´ este hablando bonito de mi o - Que sea un pobre despistado, mimado, consentido, crédulo - creo que no estaba hablando de mi uu - no lo hace un ladrón. Y no me venga a fastidiar. Si es que se fue corriendo de la dulcería, fueron por dos únicas razones. Primero, se le olvido a que hora salía el vuelo, Segundo, no se dio cuenta que traía la bandeja de dulces. Y si nos quieren reclamar por mercancía perdida, les pagare el doble por los malditos dulces!

K´ estaba de pie, con las manos en la mesa de madera, con la mirada sobre la maldita... ejem digo enfrente de la ¨ rubia ¨ con unos ojos de ¨ si se te ocurre alegarme estarás muerta".

Pues parece que la respuesta de K´ no fue lo suficientemente buena, por que en menos de medía hora, ya estábamos tras las rejas haciendo una llamada a Tohma… No es que me agradara la idea de hablarle, pero es que la verdad ocupábamos de su ayuda. Y en menos de lo que se dice " Nittle Grasper " estuvimos fuera de ese lugar, con mil y un disculpas de parte del gobierno. Me pregunto a que tipos de personas conoce Tohma, cuando hace ese tipo de cosas. Muchas veces creo que Seguchi Tohma es el punto amo del universo.

-Perdimos el vuelo Ryuichi, pero vamos a quedarnos en hotel para esperar el siguiente vuelo que es mañana las 11.00 am, esperemos que no existan contratiempos esta vez heee?- Por que K´ me mira con esos ojos, ni que hubiera hecho algo malo.

Llegamos a un hermoso hotel cinco estrellas, pero cuando llegamos a recepción…

-Discúlpenos, pero estamos con habitaciones completamente ocupadas, me temo que la única habitación libre es una suite para luna de miel pero será ocupada mañana a las 5.00 am, y tenemos otra habitación que es una habitación sencilla con una sola cama-

Cuando entramos a la habitación, yo corrí prácticamente a la cama, y me encarame a ella.

-Esta cama es mía, para mi, solamente para mi!-

K´ entro calmadamente, y de la nada saco un arma y me la puso en la frente y dijo…

-Creo que te has equivocado… Esa cama es mía!-

-Pero K´! uu-

-Nada de peros! Tu hiciste que perdiéramos el vuelo! Es justo que yo duerma en la cama y tu en el sofá!-

-Pero K´! El sofá es para sentarse! Es para una sola persona!-

(n/a: Ustedes saben, las sillas o asientos tipo sofa, que son para una sola persona que ponen en los cuartos de hotel, muy incomodas por cierto )

-Good Night Ryuichi - Y justo en ese momento me aventó unas cobijas y una almohada UU.

Me hice bolita en la silla y me fui a dormir… Es muy incomodo, pero antes de quedar tan dormido como K´ con todo y ropa, saque ese conejo rosa me lo lleve a la silla y me abrace de el.

-Ahora esto es lo único que me queda de ti.-

/ N / A /

Por fin actualice! Después de no se cuanto tiempo jeje! Procurare avanzarlo y no dejarlo así de solo. Pero se aceptan sugerencias… mas bien se solicitan sugerencia… cualquier cosa! Perdón, es que a veces me da delirio por el bloque mental. Ustedes saben… PERDON!... Es que la culpa la tiene Utena.

natchan07: Pues la verdad no se si el se lo regalo, pero ocupaba ese dato, asi que me lo invente XP. Espero que lo sigas leyendo aunque halla pasado mucho tiempo .

Dark-Cold-Gaby : Espero que sigas viva XD, perdona por la tardanza.

Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne : Muchas gracias por el apoyo ! Les juro que intentare actualizar mas seguido!

luna-tejedora : Que bueno que te guste o.

Fujisaki Yami: QUE LINDA! O a mi me encantan tus fics… aunque hace mucho que no me meto a leer fics últimamente, espero que ahora que estoy regresando, encuentre otros trabajos tuyos .

Kiam Yukino : Pues la verdad me base en el anime, por que del manga lo unico que he visto son puros Doujinshis, y muchos de ellos estan en Japo, y pues los que he leido no hablan mucho de eso. Jeje.

Cerdo Volador: Gracias! Me haz dado una buena idea, trabajare en ella .

kora : SIPI que lo continuo, pero no dejaste como localizarte XS, asi que no se, si lo vuelvas a revisar, pero aquí esta . Vuelve

Pues ya ven, he vuelto, empeora y mejorada a la vez, espero poder terminar el fic, y también para las personas que estan leyendo Viviendo sin ti, también lo voy a actualizar, mientras no se virulee la maquina, pero aun asi, intentare subirlo!

Bye bye! Y gracias a las personas que dejaron su review.

Recuerden nunca digan nunca


End file.
